Me Dediqué A Perderte
by Subaru Sakurazuka
Summary: ¿Te he perdido, inu...?


**Me Dediqué A Perderte**

**-**

Seto Kaiba tenia una relación con Joey Wheeler. Los dos vivían en la mansión del CEO.

Su relación había cambiado. Seto Kaiba se alejaba cada ves mas de su cachorro.

Joey Wheeler se volvía mas solitario y callado.

No eran los mismo buscapleitos de siempre,

Pero tampoco aquellos amantes que alguna ves desbordaron pasión

Como ninguna otra pareja.

Porque no te besé en el ama cuando aún podía 

_**Porque no te abrace la vida cuando la tenia**_

"Cachorro...se que no paso el tiempo que quisiera contigo

Se que crees que me he olvidado de ti

Pero no, aun _te amo..."_

Esto estaba escrito en una pequeña hoja de papel, en la mesita de noche,

A un lado de donde Joey descansaba, pero Joey no se encontraba ahí, se había marchado sin

Voltear a ver la solitaria nota, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

_**Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía**_

Y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia

-"Mokuba, ¿no has visto a Joey?" – pregunto el Kaiba mayor. Por un momento el pequeño pelinegro calló.

-"Tu...el...n-no..no, hermano." – Mokuba dudo...¿Seto sabría?

¿Sabría que Joey se encontraba llorando afuera en la oscuridad?

¿sabría que Joey sufría y hasta que alguna ves llego borracho a la mansión?

No...seguramente no, se encontraba tan ocupado en su corporación...pobre Joey.

-"¿Seguro?" – volvió a preguntar Seto.

-"Hermano, ¿haz visto el cuerpo de Joey?" – pregunto. Obviamente Seto sabía a que se refería, no era sobre ver su cuerpo desnudo, si no, el estado en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Seto no respondió, y se marcho, por que no había visto a su cachorro desde hace mucho, solo en las noches, mientras dormía, y solo a veces, por que al parecer se iba a dormir en otra casa, cosa que molestaba al CEO.

_**Cómo es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías**_

_**Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías**_

Kaiba leía un libro, ya se encontraba en la cama y al escuchar la puerta se retiro los lentes que usaba para leer aquel grueso libro.

"¿Cómo es que tiene tiempo para leer un libro y no para mi?" – prenso Joey, solo viéndolo de reojo y avanzando hacia el baño.

"¿Dónde estabas cachorro?" – pregunto su..._amo_

"Fui a comprar algo que necesitaba para la universidad."

"Mientes. Estoy contigo casi en todas las clases, y no encargaron nada. ¿Qué te pasa?"

Joey no respondió, solo se metió a la cama y fingió dormir.

¿Era el amor que no le daba como entes, lo que ahora afectaba?

Seto observo el cuerpo de Joey, quien ya estaba dormido, y era demasiado delgado, como cuando lo había rescatado de su padre. Sin despertarlo, cuidadosamente observo unas heridas en sus muñecas y cuello. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

_**Que aquel amor se te escapó, que había llegado el día**_

_**Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía**_

Aun que el CEO quisiera, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con Joey. Kaiba se encontraba fuera del país desde hace unas semanas. Hablaba muy poco a la mansión, y cuando lo hacia solo Mokuba se encontraba en casa. Trato de preguntar sobre Joey, su estado, el por que era así, pero no pudo obtener nada de su hermanito. Absolutamente nada.

_**Me dediqué a perderte**_

_**Y me ausenté en momentos que se han ido para siempre**_

25 de enero. Kaiba sabia que algo olvidaba, pero no le tomo importancia. Aun seguía fuera del país, en unos días mas regresaría.

-"¿Te sucede algo, Kaiba?" – había preguntado un amigo, su mano derecha en la corporación.

-"No se...se que hay algo importante pero no logro recordarlo..."

-"Mh...no lo se, solo recuerdo que hoy cumple años tu koi, que seguramente ya lo sabias."

No. Seto no lo recodaba. ¿¡Como pudo haber sido tan idiota y no recordar semejante fecha? Joey siempre le regalaba cosas hermosas en su cumpleaños, y el...¿así se lo pagaba? ¿así le regresaba lo especial de aquel día? ¿olvidándose del de Joey?

Ya era de noche, pero aun así, corrió hacia un teléfono, el mas cercano, y marco a aquella mansión. Tardaron tanto en contestar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor, al enterarse que Joey no estaba ahí, que no hubo fiesta, que no salió con sus amigos, que se encontraba fuera, y no sabían donde.

_**Me dediqué a no verte**_

_**Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme**_

Que idota había sido.

Ya se encontraba en el avión, iba directo a casa.

¿Joey estaría enojado con el?

Se odiaba tanto. Se había encerrado nuevamente en si mismo, había olvidado aquella luz que iluminaba su vida. Aquella persona que le había rescatado del abismo.

Se encerró en puertas de acero, impidiendo la luz, impidiendo pasar a Joey, alejándolo, maltratándolo, hiriéndolo. No permitiéndole el paso aquella hermosa criatura, quien se encontraba agotada.

Nuevamente volvió a ser egoísta.

_**Y me alejé mil veces**_

_**Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre**_

Se encontraba ya en las puertas de su mansión. Al primero en ver era a Mokuba, quien le recibió con aquel cálido abrazo, pero su mirada no buscaba a su hermanito, buscaba a su cachorro.

-"¿Dónde esta Joey, Moki?"

-"el...el se fue, Seto."- ¿cómo que se había marchado?

-"¿¡Qué?" – "Lo que escuchaste hermanito, el se fue."- Mokuba sabia que Seto reaccionaria así, pero aun que le dijera de otra forma, el resultado sería el mismo.

-"¿a dónde?"- temía que algún día eso pasara, pero el mismo lo provoco.

Antes de que la pregunta fuera contestada, la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un cuerpo delgado y pálido. Un chico rubio, sin sonrisa.

-"Disculpen por interrumpir." – Seto pensó que se disculparía Joey y regresaría, ¡pero que equivocado estaba! –"Olvide algo, enseguida me marchare, no tardare."

_**Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente**_

_**Me dediqué a perderte**_

Solo se encontraban ellos dos solos, discutiendo. Seto se encontraba furioso, pero en los ojos de su cachorro, demostraba el odio que hace tiempo no veía. Joey reclamaba todo, esa frialdad que había regresado al CEO, que el creyó haberla vencido. Seto renegaba, decía que era su deber viajar, para darles todo, que nada les faltara, pero a Joey le faltaba nuevamente lo mas importante. _Amor._

El mayor de los Kaiba trato de detener a Joey, no quería que se marchara de su vida, eso nunca lo permitiría, eso nunca se lo perdonaría, pero al sostener el brazo de su cachorro, pudo ver una mirada, una que nunca había visto en su adorado koi.

_Indiferencia._

_**Me dediqué a perderte**_

_**Por que no te llené de mi cuando aún había tiempo**_

_**Porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo**_

Se odiaba tanto Kaiba. ¿Cómo era posible todo lo que pasaba?

Esa mirada que había visto de Joey le molesto y dolió tanto.

¿Así sentía Joey cuando Kaiba le miraba de esa forma?

¿Tan doloroso era?

¿Por qué no le dio el amor que tanto quería Joey?

¿Por qué no le regreso todo?

_El Amor, se paga con Amor._

Que fuiste todo para mi y que no estaba ciego Te dejé para luego este maldito ego.

¿Por qué demonios no vio lo que se avecinaba?

¿Por qué dejo aquella luz fuera de su vida?

¿Por qué saco su felicidad de aquella mansión?

_¿Por qué renuncio al amor?_

_...¿por qué?..._

-

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

"Me Dediqué A Perderte" cancion de Alejandro Fernández.

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, es solo un songfic. Les agradezco que se hayan tomado las molestias de haberlo leído.

21/02/05


End file.
